Cuisinier
by youckou
Summary: Angleterre aime faire découvrir au monde sa cuisine, car elle est bien trop sous-évaluée. Vraiment, juste pour ça? Et si il y avait une autre raison? (Cette histoire est dans la même veine que "poêle", mais elles sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre)


La sagesse populaire, le retour. Après les mésaventures de Prusse, on passe à notre bon Arthur, le malheureux. Mais il y survivra plutôt bien. Je pense qu'il n'est pas la principale victime de cette histoire. Est-il seulement une victime, d'ailleurs? Merci à ceux qui liront, revieweront cette histoire.

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuisinier**

.

.

Angleterre était une catastrophe dans le domaine culinaire. Ce n'était même plus un jugement, c'était une vérité générale connue de tous. A chaque meeting, il ramenait pourtant ses précieux scones, bien à l'abri dans tupperware dans le but de convaincre ses confrères que la dangerosité de sa cuisine n'était qu'une légende urbaine, sûrement lancée par son voisin dans le but de lui porter préjudice. Les autres nations, désabusées, attendaient, espérant qu'il finisse par réaliser qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prouver ses capacités. Et surtout pas en leur faisant goûter le résultat de ses expériences. Bon, il n'était pas le seul à faire ça, et parfois le monde se serait bien mieux porté sans ces délicates intentions. Parce que, autant les brioches à la vapeur de Chine avaient beaucoup d'adeptes, autant les pattes de poulet en bouillons ou les vessies de poisson avaient un succès plus mitigé... Au même titre que les escargots (« Rome en faisait, Francis, alors nous connaissons déjà. Gardes en pour les autres qui n'y ont jamais goûté, ça serait dommage qu'il ratent ça. »), les crilladillas (« C'est très bon Spanish. - Je suis heureux que ça te plaise! Mes frères n'en veulent jamais, tout ça parce que ce sont des testicules de taureaux. »), les fromages aux larves (« Feliciano, c'est normal que le fromage bouge? »), les brochettes d'insectes (« Thaïlande, je te crois quand tu dis que c'est plein de protéines. Mais justement, mon médecin m'a dit que j'en avais trop dans le sang. Je vais devoir passer mon tour. » )... Beaucoup de spécialités n'étaient pas toujours appréciées à leur juste valeur. Dans ce domaine, la politique était la suivante: « Chacun pour soi, Dieu pour tous ». Tous les coups étaient permis. Les victimes collatérales qui ne trouvaient pas assez d'excuses étaient laissées à leur triste sort. Mais en ce qui concernait la cuisine d'Angleterre, les comportements étaient très différents. France ne s'embarrassait pas de prétextes, et lançait directement les hostilités contre Arthur. Celui-ci protestait à corps et à cris contre ce comportement scandaleux et tout à fait non diplomatique et la bataille commençait. Etrangement, pendant que les deux européens étaient occupés à avoir « une discussion parfaitement constructive et argumentée sur les avantages et inconvénients de la cuisine britannique » (comprendre à se rouer de coups en s'insultant copieusement), la boîte disparaissait mystérieusement dans un quelconque placard qui était étrangement fermé à clé. Il y a des choses comme ça, dans le monde, qui sont tout à fait inexplicables. Mais cet événement incompréhensible avait l'avantage d'assurer une paix relative durant le meeting. Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Angleterre reprochait à France d'avoir fait disparaître son déjeuner. Le continental, qui n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il mangeait, coupait à toutes disputes et finissait par lui donner directement la moitié du sien. Certaines nations l'enviait d'ailleurs un peu là dessus. Mais il était impossible de forcer Francis de partager, à moins de l'irriter fortement. Seul Arthur osait aller jusque là. Les autres attendaient les invitations à dîner du francais. L'explication donnée le plus couramment à l'entêtement de l'anglais à vouloir les convaincre de son talent était qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'il faisait courir aux autres nations. Ou bien était-ce l'expression de son complexe d'infériorité dans ce domaine face à Francis.

.

.

.

.

Fin du Xième siècle- Moitié du XIème

.

Quand Angleterre était tout jeune, il se débrouillait seul. Il utilisait tout les ingrédients qu'il trouvait, et après tout, il avait survécu à son enfance. Ses frères savaient eux aussi se débrouiller et les rumeurs disaient même qu'il étaient loin d'être mauvais. Alors bon, Arthur vivait la plupart du temps dans la forêt, et n'avait pas forcément envie de se lancer dans de longues et complexes préparations. Entre la recherche des plantes et des fruits, la chasse à l'arc, les jeux avec ses amis féériques et les heures à éviter ses frères et ses chefs pour ne pas retourner au palais, il n'en avait pas non plus le temps. Qu'importe, sa situation actuelle lui convenait. Lorsque l'invasion par les normand avait commencé, les choses s'étaient compliquées. Son peuple avait faim, et par extension lui aussi. Il était à présent recherché non seulement par sa royauté, mais aussi par les envahisseurs. Bien sûr, pas la peine de compter sur l'aide d'Irlande, d'Ecosse ou de Pays de Galles. Passifs, ils regardaient leur petit frère se battre. D'après ce que Arthur en savait, ils connaissaient son envahisseur. Un cousin à eux semblait-il. Ce n'était pas étonnant, au fond. Cette nation devait être aussi cruelle et sans coeur qu'eux. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Et puis il y avait eu la défaite. Dure, blessante et vexante. Angleterre ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces tyrans, jamais. Et il avait continué à se cacher. Les normands avaient peut-être réussi à conquérir le trône, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore, lui. Il y avait eu des battus. Beaucoup. Et la petite nation avait veillé à ce que jamais ce ne soit facile pour eux. Il avait fait des pièges, des malédictions (qui marchaient quelquefois) et avait envoyé les fées, les lutins et toutes les autres créatures leur compliquer la tâche. Et peu à peu, ils étaient venus moins souvent. Ils avaient des insurrections à calmer, et un royaume à organiser. Arthur était revenu à sa vie d'avant, tout en se méfiant d'avantage. Jusqu'au jour où tout avait changé. En se dirigeant vers son petit campement, ce soir là, et s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait un autre camp. Son abri était à un ou deux kilomètres de là. Alarmé, il était resté caché, attendant, espérant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Mais rien. Alors, il s'était rapproché. Au milieu du feu, une marmite était posée. Une bonne odeur s'en échappait. Autour, il n'y avait personne, aucun signe de vie. Juste une sorte de robe bleu, posée près du feu, sans doute pour être séchée. Une fille? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille faisait là? En tout cas, ce n'était pas des habits d'anglais. Une normande, alors? Si elle était dans l'autre camp, il n'allait pas hésiter à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais s'il touchait à ses vêtements, comment pourrait-elle s'habiller? Ha non, il n'était pas assez sauvage pour laisser un dame se balader non seulement sans escorte mais aussi mal apprêtée dans la forêt. Il y avait des brigands, et il était sûr que les normands, ces monstres sans coeur n'hésiteraient pas à la détrousser, peut être même à la violenter s'ils la voyaient dans ce genre de tenue. Donc, il ne toucherait pas à la robe. Mais que faire alors? Le bouillon continuait tranquillement de chauffer, diffusant une odeur très appétissante. Il regarda, entre ses mains les quelques baies, les fruits et les herbes qu'il avait trouvé pour son dîner. Ce jour là, la chasse n'avait pas été fructueuse. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de se saisir de la marmite et de poser sa cueillette près du feu. Pour qu'elle puisse quand même se nourrir. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant d'emporter son butin.

.

Le lendemain soir, le campement était toujours là, le feu toujours allumé. Seulement, la marmite avait été remplacée par un morceau de bois, servant de broche pour un lapin qui cuisait doucement. En dessous, une coupelle en étain contenant ce qui semblait être des champignons et des carottes sauvages. Si Arthur était venu, cette fois, c'était pour vérifier si l'intruse était partie. Pas qu'il culpabilise de lui avoir volé son dîner de la veille. Ni pour essayer de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Encore moins parce qu'il avait aimé le bouillon. Et il n'était pas déçu du tout qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il pensait lui rendre la marmite, car sa mère lui avait appris que voler une dame, ce n 'était pas digne d'un homme. Lui, il voulait juste qu'elle parte. Il finit par déposer la marmite, avec à l'intérieur le fruit de sa chasse du jour, et d'emporter le lapin et les champignons.

.

.

Ce petit jeu durait depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines, et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Peut être était-ce une fée? Mais les fées ne portent pas de robes comme celle-ci. A moins que ce soit une fée normande. Et que les fées normandes, elles, en portent. Il avait l'étrange impression que les parts qu'il trouvait sur le feu chaque soir avaient doublées. Et il ne pouvait pas tout prendre, alors il en prenait un peu plus que la moitié, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement sa cuisine. C'était peut-être un peu meilleur que ce qu'il faisait lui, mais c'était normal. Les filles savent cuisiner, elles (1). Et puis, il fallait quand même qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui causer des problèmes, c'était quand même dangereux pour elle. Et lui, il était un garçon et les garçons devaient protéger les filles des méchants (2). Donc il allait lui parler et lui expliquer. Et si elle restait là car elle était perdue, il lui montrerait le chemin. Pas ce soir, par contre. Ce soir, il y avait une soupe avec des panais et du cresson. Il le savait à l'odeur. Et des châtaignes étaient en train de finir de cuire sous les cendres. Il aimait beaucoup les châtaignes. Mais ça lui prenait trop de temps d'en faire, alors il n'en mangeait pas beaucoup. Demain, il irait lui parler.

.

Trois jours plus tard, un peu après midi, Angleterre se tenait derrière le buisson. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute. Quand il avait voulu y aller, elle était là, avec son panier de champignons et de bais. Elle avait sept ou huit ans, donc elle était plus grande que lui. Ca l'avait embêté. Mais plus tard, il la dépasserait en taille, c'était sûr. Elle avait les yeux bleus comme le ciel et les cheveux blonds, mais plus clairs et lisses que les siens. C'était joli. Sa peau était très blanche. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une fée, en fait. Angleterre sentit ses joues brûler, et son coeur battit plus vite, il avait une drôle d'impression. Ce n'était pas une fée, mais elle était différente des aures humains quand même. Il fallait qu'il lui apporte des fleurs, en fin de compte. Mais quand il était revenu, il avait senti l'aura d'une autre nation. Deux, en fait. Allistair était là. L'autre, il ne la connaissait pas. Ca devait être cet affreux normand. Si l'envahisseur le trouvait, il n'allait plus pouvoir être tranquille. Il devait vite repartir se cacher. Il verrait la presque-fée demain. Ce soir-là, elle avait préparé des navets et des poireaux, avec du porc. Il préférait quand elle faisait du gibier. Mais il mangeait rarement ce type de viande, alors autant en profiter. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle ait eu du porc, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'elle en avait volé. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça., Si elle se faisait attraper, ils pourraient lui couper les mains. Et Arthur aimait bien quand elle cuisinait, sauf les chervis. Malheureusement, elle en avait fait quelques fois mais il n'en prenait jamais. C'était trop farineux à son goût, même si c'était mieux avec elle. Au moins il n'avait plus à faire la cuisine. Il faudrait qu'elle reste un peu avec lui, en fait. Elle pourrait cuisiner et lui ramènerait ce qu'il faut et la protègerait de ses frères et du normand (3). Voilà, c'était une bonne idée. Et donc, le jour suivant, Angleterre était là, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'abri, décidé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui tenait dans sa main un couteau. Arthur fut aussitôt frappé par son aura. Une nation. Pas UNE nation, l'envahisseur!Il était entrée chez la fée avec un couteau. La colère enfla en lui. Sans même réfléchir, il sauta sur le plus grand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de monstre? Où est la fée?

La capuche tomba, révélant les traits de son adversaire. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cheveux dorés, des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. La fée était le normand? Enfin, la normande?

-Alors, ce n'est pas une manière de saluer les gens ça, Angleterre!

-Tu es la fée? Pourquoi tu te déguises en garçon?

L'autre nation se tut, semblant choquée avant de répondre d'une voix lasse, comme si elle le répétait trop souvent:

-Parce que je suis un garçon.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de rougir d'embarras, puis de colère.

-Si tu portes des robes, forcément les gens se trompent, you stupid! Et puis tu cuisines comme une fille!

-Ce n'est PAS une robe, c'est une tunique! Tu n'y connais rien! Et oui je cuisine , mais venant de quelqu'un qui servait dans ma nourriture, je trouve ça un peu fort!

-Ce... Ce n'est pas parce que c'était bon! C'était juste pour que tu partes et que... Et que... Ce n'était même pas bon! C'est parce que comme ça je n'avais pas à le faire.

Le plus vieux le fixa, septique, avant de sourire, clairement amusé.

-Ha, à ce moment là, quand je t'aurais ramener au palais, je leur dirais que tu adores les chervis, et que tu veux qu'ils ne te fassent que ça. J'ai bien vu que c'était ce que tu préférais..

Offusqué, le britannique tenta de mordre la main du normand. Celui ci l'évita de justesse.

-Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, hein?

-J'irai pas au palais! Je veux pas!

-Et si je te promets que tu n'auras qu'à t'asseoir et demander ce que tu veux manger?

Le petit anglais hésita.

-Que ce que je veux? Et qui préparerait mon repas?

-Je ne sais pas, les cuisiniers sûrement.

-...Non. Toi.

-Quoi moi?

-Je ne viens que si c'est toi qui le fait. Si tu m'enfermes là bas, tu devras t'occuper de moi.

Le normand leva un sourcil, son regard brillant de malice.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce que je faisais.

-Je... J'aime pas mais vu que tu vas m'obliger, je vais t'embêter comme ça! Tu cuisineras, et je mangerai!Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais m'enfuir tout le temps!

-D'accord, ça va. Si je le fais, tu te tiendras bien?

-Oui.

-Tu promets?

-Je ne suis pas un menteur, le normand!

-Bien. Alors nous avons un accord. Et je ne suis pas Normandie. Je suis France. Ou Francis Bonnefoy. Et toi?

-... I'm England.

-Et ton prénom humain? Le nom, je le connais, c'est le même que tes frères. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais dit ton prénom.

-Arthur.

-Bon. Viens Arthur, on rentre au palais.

Le plus jeune le suivit sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Finalement il reprit la parole.

-France?

-Oui?

-Ce soir, je veux des lentilles avec du lapin. Et des châtaignes.

Francis le fixa sans rien dire, avant de répondre.

-Du lapin, hein? A force d'en manger, tu vas avoir des oreilles comme eux qui vont te pousser sur la tête.

-Même pas vrai! Si tu m'embêtes, je vais te jeter un sort!

-Mais oui mon petit lapin. »

.

.

.

.

« C'est de TA faute, frog! Je sais que c'est toi qui a jeté mon déjeuner!

-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais approché de ces choses? Je tiens à ma vie, figures toi. Et rappelles toi, le seul moment où ton « lunch » aurait pu être détruit, comme il le mérite d'ailleurs, était quand tu me hurlais dessus. En quelque sorte, tu es mon alibi.

-Justement! Tu m'as occupé, et dans la panique, quelqu'un en a profité pour me faire cette sale petite blague! Tu avais tout arrangé! Débrouilles toi pour résoudre le problème!

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'interrompe quand je mange. C'est à toi de te débrouiller.

L'anglais le fusilla du regard et sorti une fourchette avant de tirer la boîte contenant la nourriture du français entre eux deux. Celui ci lui jeta un regard blasé. Arthur l'ignora et commença à couper le gigot d'agneau en deux parts. Il grommela. Bien sûr, cet idiot n'avait pas fait assez cuire la viande. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque avant que le français ne le coupe.

-Si, elle est assez cuite. C'est de l'agneau, ça se mange rosé, pas à point.

Angleterre grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne manquerait plus que l'autre ne le laisse plus partager son repas. Il savait doser les choses. Il fallait qu'il l'agace assez pour que tout paraisse normal, mais pas trop pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien. Oh, les autres nations pourraient bien le prendre en pitié et « retrouver » miraculeusement son lunch, mais il se trouverait alors face à un autre problème. Comment expliquer une boîte vide? Peut être qu'eux ne comprendraient pas, mais Francis si. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le moyen de forcer le français à lui faire à manger à chaque réunion sans paraître rien demander, il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Quand il était enfant et que Francis n'était pas là, des cuisiniers lui préparaient ses repas. Mais c'était différent. Parce que dans ce cas-là, même si c'était tout aussi bon, voire meilleur, mais ça n'embêtait plus son rival. Même pendant les visites de son Roi, ce n'était pas forcément son voisin qui cuisinait les présents diplomatiques qu'Arthur recevait! Il le savait, il reconnaissait la cuisine de Francis, quand même. Alors, il avait trouvé une solution. Pour le moment, le continental n'avait rien remarqué, et c'était très bien comme ça. Sinon l'autre allait se moquer à lui pendant des siècles. Il ouvrit la seconde boîte, qui servait aux légumes et aux accompagnement et resta bouche bée.

-FROG! Pourquoi tu as fait des chervis?

Un sourire innocent lui répondit. En fait, il avait peut être compris. Score: 1-1. Egalité. Mais ce que son rival ne savait pas, c'était qu'Arthur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Plus rapide que l'éclair, il sorti de sa sacoche une bouteille de worcesteshire sauce dont il aspergea les racines avant que son France ne puisse intervenir, sous les regards horrifiés des autres nations. Francis fixait ce qui devait à l'origine être son repas, statufié. Il ne pourrait jamais manger ça. Il en était incapable. Mais Arthur, si. La sauce allait cacher le goût qu'il détestait, et il allait manger. Score: 3-1 en faveur d'Arthur. Victoire par KO.

**.**

_Fools make feast, and wise man eat them.  
Le sot fait le festin, et l'habile le mange._

Proverbe anglais

.

.

.

Autre morale possible: Arthur est une peste, mais il est malin. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. En relisant les dernières reviews, j'ai réalisé qu'en ce moment, c'est Francis qui subit tout. C'est une mauvaise période pour lui. Sinon, les chervis sont des racines qui étaient très consommée durant le Moyen Age, car très faciles à trouver. En fait, j'aime bien la worcesteshire sauce, en petite dose, mais je n'arrive jamais à retenir comment ça s'écrit. A chaque fois, je googlelise. Et à chaque fois je me plante.

.

(1) Oh le petit mysogyne! Mais bon, c'était dans l'air du temps...

(2) C'est mignon, mais de nos jours ça pourrait être mal pris. Il y a des féministes içi? Si c'est le cas, toutes mes excuses. Il ne le pense pas vraiment. Et moi non plus.

(3) Voir (1) et (2).


End file.
